Spotkanie z Harpią
by MedullaOblongataBlack
Summary: Krótka opowieść o końcu wojny i niespodziewanej miłości - Bellamione. Czy z happyend'em? Przekonajcie się sami!


_Spotkanie z Harpią_

-Wiesz, że musimy to zrobić, dla twojego i naszego bezpieczeństwa.

-Tak, ale, Czarna, nie chcę cię znowu postrzegać w ten sposób. A co, jeśli zginę nie pamiętając

za co ginę? Z kogo?

-To trudno się mówi, śmierć to śmierć. Potem: albo sobie przypomnisz, albo przestaniesz

egzystować i gitara.

-Nie ironizuj w takim momencie Kruczku.

-A wiesz, że nie przestanę? -powiedział „Kruczek" szczerząc swoje szare zęby.

-Wiem. -Odparła przyszła ofiara i pocałowała Śmierciożerczynię, mocno i z pasją, jakby to

miało być pożegnanie.

-Spokojnie Harpio, jeszcze się mną nacieszysz.

Chwila przerwy, kiedy szły w dół szkolnych błoni. W pewnym momencie Czarna złapała

młodszą dziewczynę z rękę, choć tak czuły gest był kompletnie nie w jej stylu. Obie rozumiały, że

to była ta chwila, kiedy jednak należy spuścić z tonu i nacieszyć się sobą, póki czas. A potem doszły

do bramy.

-Kruczku...

-Tak Słońce?

-Mówiłam, do cholery jasnej, żebyś nie nazywała mnie słońcem!

Chwila ciszy, walka oburzonego i czułego spojrzenia. Czułe wygrało.

-Jedna prośba. Nie bierz do siebie mojego strachu i bólu, mojej nienawiści. Wiem, że będziesz

miała wyrzuty sumienia, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o torturowanie mnie i... nie przerywaj mi! Znam

cię i wiem, że to cię zrani.

Jedna z okrutniejszych zbrodniarek obu wojen zrobiła oczy niewinnej, biednej łani, która

absolutnie nie wie, o czym mowa.

-Po prostu pamiętaj o tym, że bez względu na wszystko cię... Ja cię... Oj do kurwy nędzy, wiesz

o co mi chodzi.

Wiedziała. Posłały sobie ostatnie spojrzenie, które oddawało wszystkie te skomplikowane

emocje. Pozostało im tylko jedno. Małe, szybkie Obliviate. Potem aportacja.

Czas się zabawić, ten ostatni raz, pomyślała gorzko Bellatrix Lestrange. W następnej chwili

jakaś jej najczarniejsza, zaprzyjaźniona z diabłem część umarła. Trixie uśmiechnęła się. Najpierw

smutno, potem paskudnie. Chwilę potem przed szkolną bramą nie było już żywej duszy.

Śmierciożerczyni aportowała się przed Malfoy Manor, po czym rzuciła sobie Szlamkę pod nogi.

I tak to, że musiała ją dotknąć na czas aportacji ją brzydziło. Tak, myśl w ten sposób. Hermiona

obejrzała się na nią z przerażeniem, a ta kopnęła ją, najlżej jak umiała, ale w twarz.

-Jak śmiesz się na mnie gapić, durna Szlamo?!

Potem Bellatrix rzuciła na nią levicorpus i pobiegła nucąc jakąś wesołą, jazzową melodyjkę. Do

pałacu wtargnęła z okrzykami:

-Panie! Mistrzu! Kochany, mam dla Ciebie prezent!

Tak jak myślała, znalazła go w sali tronowej (wszyscy ją tak nazywali, choć tak naprawdę był to

jedynie salon Malfoy'ów), gdzie oczekiwał jej, zaalarmowany tym wejściem smoka.

-Pokaż mi co tam masz, słodka Bello.

To określenie zostało mu ze szkoły, kiedy jeszcze kochali się szalenie, jako król i królowa

świata. Uczucia poszły precz, sentyment został. Poza tym jej okrucieństwo i szaleństwo w tych

kręgach były naprawdę słodkimi cechami. A zresztą i tak się czasem pieprzyli.

Bellatrix różdżką posłała Hermionę na podłogę, po której ta ślizgiem przeleciała wprost pod nogi

Czarnego Pana, uderzając głową w marmurowy stopień (tron stał na podwyższeniu, oczywiście).

Rozbiła sobie łuk brwiowy i polała się krew. Co prawda tylko odrobina, jak na standardy Belli, ale i

tak coś ścisnęło czarownicę w środku.

-Czy to ona? -spytał.

-Tak. -Odparła Bella. Granger'ówna była trzecią najbardziej znienawidzoną przez

Śmierciożerców osobą, więc nie trzeba było podawać jej nazwiska.

Tak jak Bella przypuszczała, Pan natychmiast zwołał zebranie. Jako, że dziś była zdobywczynią

wielkiego łupu, usiadła sobie na schodku, koło Voldemorta i patrzyła na wpadających w wielkim

pośpiechu członków grupy. Każdy najpierw klękał, jak w jakimś cholernym kościele, a potem

zajmował swoje miejsce.

Nie będę opisywać przemówienia Czarnego Pana, ponieważ nawet Trixie słuchała piąte przez

dziesiąte, byle by nie stracić wyrazu twarzy z wniebowziętej, na chorą z obrzydzenia. Zrozumiała

tylko, że najpierw Pan przejrzy wspomnienia szlamy, a potem każdy będzie mógł wyżyć się na niej

jak chce, choć jedno jak zwykle było zabronione –gwałt. Bellatrix niezwykle cieszyła się teraz tym

niepisanym zakazem. Choć unikała patrzenia w cynamonowe oczy dziewczyny musiała to w końcu

zrobić. Wyczytała w nich przerażenie. Hermiona wydała z siebie cichy pisk kiedy zauważyła

zainteresowanie Lestrange. Ten odgłos rozbił stare, okrutne serce w drobny mak. Bella uśmiechnęła

się jeszcze szerzej, a dziewczyna zaczęła cicho jęczeć w ataku paniki. Żeby zapobiec każe

Voldemorta, Bella szturchnęła ukochaną w kostkę. Młoda ogarnęła się na chwilę i dzięki temu

mogła odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Czrnoksiężnika.

-Spójrz na mnie, Szmato.

Hermiona nie mogła nie usłuchać tego głosu, jednak Czarna wiedziała, że jej pan nic tam nie

znajdzie. Potem zobaczyła czerwony błysk wściekłości w jego oczach, jednak nie przejawił się on

niczym innym. Lord nigdy nie tracił kontroli. Zerwał umysłowe połączenie i dał krótki, prosty

nakaz rozszarpania jej na strzępy, jak można określić te dwa słowa:

-Jest wasza.

-Panie mój. -Wychrypiała Bella, pełnym napięcia i pokory głosem.

-Tak? -Wysyczał Voldemort. (W oryginale brzmiałoby to „Yesss?")

-Pozwól mi łaskawie, zanim skończą, zabrać Szlamę dla siebie. Chcę ją sama wykończyć, chcę

się pobawić. -Błagała czarownica z uśmiechem błąkającym się po twarzy.

-Niech to będzie twoja nagroda, moja miła. I jeszcze jedno, zbliż no swą twarz.

Kiedy Trixie była wystarczająco blisko wyszeptał jej do ucha:

-Kiedy już skończysz, kiedy przesiąkniesz czarną magią, kiedy już się tym upijesz, przyjdź do

moich komnat. Taką lubię cię najbardziej.

Ta wypowiedź dziko ucieszyła Bellatrix. Po to była ta cała misja, całe narażanie Hermiony i

manipulacje. By dostać się do jego gadzich komnat, ale o tym za chwilę.

Teraz właśnie Lucjusz podchodził już do Granger. Posłał ją zaklęciem na środek komnat, po

czym tradycyjnie rozpoczął tortury minutowym Cruciatusem. Następny był Severus, który ze swoją

inwencją twórczą i okrucieństwem, z których słynął jeszcze za czasów pierwszej wojny, zawsze

nadawał motyw przewodni czarnoksięskich zabaw. Dzisiaj nie mógł pozwolić na trwałe zagrożenie

jej zdrowiu, więc postawił na nacinanie skóry. Czasem to było przypalanie, czasem trucie, czasem

bicie, czasem odcinanie. Teraz jednak nikt nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nic groźnego. Tak więc po

kolei w hierarchii: Nott, Avery, Lestrange (jej szwagier), Rockwood i tak bez końca. Żyletkami,

skalpelami, nożami, sztyletami, sierpami, mieczami (?), szpadami (?!), kosą (WTF, Mulciber?!).

Bellatrix miała zdecydowanie dość. Pierwszy i drugi krąg, czyli 36 osób. Pierwszy krąg miał

dwanaście osób, (Voldemort i jego kompleks Mesjasza...) a potem szły wielokrotności tej liczby.

Kiedy kończyli Bellę zdecydowanie mdliło, a jednocześnie podskakiwała „z uciechy" w miejscu,

jakby gwiazdka przyszła szybciej. Kiedy przyszła jej kolej (ona kończyła zabawę, jako, że

przenosiła ją potem do siebie) podbiegła do niej ze swoim słynnym sztyletem Blacków, po czym

wycięła jej na ręce słowo Szlama, chichocząc nieustannie. Twarz Hermiony była zalana łzami i

krwią. Wszyscy obecni (Prócz Belli i Seva) mieli świetną zabawę. Kiedy skończyła, skłoniła się

teatralnie przed swoim panem, puszczając mu jednocześnie oczko, po czym zaciągnęła Hermionę

do swoich komnat, nie zostając na mowie pożegnalnej. Jako ta szalona miała pewne ulgi.

Bellatrix rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na śpiącą na jej starym łożu Hermionę, po czym wyszła.

Regeneracja miała i tak zająć kilka godzin, a w tym czasie Bella miała jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

Musiała, na przykład, uratować cały czarodziejski i nie tylko, świat. Przeszła swoim tradycyjnym

władczym krokiem przez główny korytarz. Każdy obecny tam śmierciożerca kłaniał się jej,

jednocześnie pożerając ją wzrokiem. Żaden jednak z tych mężczyzn nie śmiał jej tknąć. Od kilku

miesięcy była wdową i mimo że wyszła za mąż z nakazu Czarnego Pana to pokochała swojego

męża, który ubóstwiał ją od pierwszej klasy Hogwartu i okazywał jej to później na każdym kroku.

Kilka dni po pogrzebie Avery podszedł do niej i złożył jej dość niemoralną propozycję,

jednocześnie łapiąc ją za tyłek przez skórzaną suknię. Chwilę potem prawie nie miał ręki i

odratowano ją naprawdę cudem. Paskudne blizny miały jednak zostać na zawsze. Kiedy poskarżyła

się Lordowi potraktował jednego ze swoich lepszych poddanych serią potwornych Cruciatusów,

które miały go nauczyć samokontroli. Nie, żeby Belli się to nie podobało. Może była szalona, ale

nie puszczalska. Przynajmniej mogła z godnością nosić status wdowy. No, może do czasu zmiany

stron i poznania Hermiony.

Wróćmy jednak do chwili obecnej, bo oto Bella wkracza w strefę komnat Voldemorta, lecz

zamiast skierować się do jego sypialni znika w jednym z pierwszych pokoi. Tam sypia Nagni. Wąż

jest przyzwyczajony do jej obecności, bo czasem przychodziła do niego, kiedy było jej źle, jak do

ukochanego pluszaka czy kotka. Bella położyła się koło cichego przyjaciela i wyciągnęła sztylet.

Niewielu wiedziało, że był on równie potężnym i odpornym narzędziem zniszczenia jak Miecz

Godryka czy kły bazyliszka, nie bez racji bowiem należał od rodu Blacków. Bella pogładziła

Nagini, po czym w to samo miejsce, tuż za głową, wbiła ostrze. Gadzi łeb łagodnie ułożył się na

posadzce. Bellatrix wyszarpnęła narzędzie i przytuliła się do martwego ciała roniąc kilka łez nad

ciałem ukochanego zwierzątka, które zapewne było tak inteligentne jak ona sama.

Leżała tam już kila minut, kiedy pod jej dłońmi coś delikatnie drgnęło, a potem naprawdę się

poruszyło. Ten sam wąż, którego przed momentem zabiła wrócił do niej, tak jak Harry kilka dni

temu, kiedy Dumbedore zabił go w swoim gabinecie, usuwając z niego Voldemorta. Bellatrix

bardziej, swoją drogą, cieszyła się faktem odzyskania zwierzęcia, ale co tam. Przecież wciąż miała

coś ze starej, dobrej Lestrange. Spojrzały sobie w oczy i po raz pierwszy Bella mogła w nich ujrzeć

prawdziwą Nagini. Wąż przekazał jej, że jest wdzięczny za zwróconą wolność. Trixie powiedziała

w zamian, że wróci jeszcze po nią, kiedy ostatecznie wykończy to, co męczyło ją te wszystkie lata.

A potem poszła do Lorda Voldemorta. Idąc korytarzem zrzuciła spódnicę, pod którą kryły się

czarne, jedwabne figi i zakolanówki, oraz długie, sznurowane buty. Gorset zostawiła, a wraz z nim

morderczy sztylet. Cała na czarno, wyglądała jak śmierć, jedynie, że jakby na haju. Weszła

bezpardonowo do ostatniej z jego komnat, by zastać kochanka wpatrzonego w coś za oknem.

Szybko się odwrócił i powiódł głodnym wzrokiem po jej ciele. Podbiegła do niego, złapała za

przód szaty i gorączkowo przyciągnęła do siebie. Chwile wpatrywali się w siebie, centymetry od

swoich twarzy. Czarny Pan zaciągnął się zarówno jej pociągającym zapachem, jak i jej magią, która

wciąż (na szczęście) nie smakowała jak jasna odmiana. Potem jeszcze bardziej skrócił dystans

między nimi, tak, że jego twarde i jej miękkie wargi lekko się stykały. Oboje napawali się w tym

momencie ich wyrafinowaną bliskością. Przymknęli oczy. Jego ciężkie szaty w pewnym momencie

zniknęły. Nie zmieniając położenia twarzy zaczął rozplatać wiązanie jej gorsetu. Kiedy ubranie

znalazło się na ziemi Bella delikatnie polizała jego dolną wargę, nie przerywając przeniosła się na

policzek, aż do skroni, skąd zlizała kroplę jego potu. Wszystko to odbywało się niemiłosiernie

powoli, budując zwierzęce napięcie, uwalniając w obojgu pragnienie zbliżenia. Nawet ich magia,

wyczuwając elektryzującą bliskość pchała ich do siebie, aż ta moc osiągnęła punkt krytyczny.

Ponieważ to nie miał być zwykły stosunek, bardziej rytuał, Bellatrix sięgnęła po swój sztylet i

zaczęła sunąć nim, po jego torsie, obok starej blizny, która została z ich poprzedniego razu. Zapach

jego przesyconej złem krwi uderzył w ich nozdrza. W powietrzu strzelały iskry elektryczne.

W momencie, kiedy kobieta była na wysokości jego serca, przerwała powolne cięcie skóry i

wbiła się z całej siły w jego klatkę piersiową. Posłał jej swoje ostatnie, zdezorientowane i

przerażone spojrzenie, kiedy zrozumiał: nie tylko właśnie go zdradziła, ale też nie miał dokąd uciec.

Wszystkie jego inne fragmenty już nie żyły, czekały na niego w piekle.

Kobieta chodziła powoli po pałacu, od komnaty do komnaty przez wszystkie piętra, zabijając

każdego napotkanego człowieka. Nie zmieniała tempa, nie myślała, nie żałowała. Używała tylko

Avady. Za nią, niby strażnik, sunął ogromny wąż. Ostatnim, co widzieli ci ludzie, była piękna, naga,

anielica, nieubłagana jak śmierć, którą ze sobą niosła. Obłąkana -ten jeden, ostatni raz.

Bellatrix wniosła Hermionę na rękach, wciąż śpiącą, do komnat Severusa, który wrócił kilka

godzin wcześniej i czekał na nie niecierpliwie. Zabrał dziewczynę z rąk odzyskanej niedawno

przyjaciółki i ułożył ją na swojej kanapie, po czym kazał Belli wyjść, z czym długo się spierała. W

końcu jednak odpuściła i został sam na sam z pacjentką. Lekko ją wybudził, po czym podał jej

eliksir wprowadzający ją, powiedzmy, w tryb czuwania. Potem wszedł do jej umysłu, po czym

zawahał się, otoczony bólem ostatnich tortur. Miał jednak pracę do wykonania, ostatnią dla zakonu,

jak się okazało. Ponad cztery godziny manipulował umysłem swojej uczennicy, próbując znaleźć

jakiś haczyk który przywróci jej wspomnienia ostatniego roku.

Już chciał się poddać, kiedy zobaczył torturującą go Bellę. Właściwie to torturowała ona ciało

Hermiony, w którym się teraz znalazł, tak głęboko zabrnął w jej wspomnienia. I zobaczył coś w

oczach Śmierciożerczyni, co kazało mu się zatrzymać. Jak na filmie zatrzymał obraz i zrobił

zbliżenie, tak wielkie, że źrenica Belli zajmowała cały ekran. Tam odnalazł wszystko. Jedna myśl

po drugiej, zaczynając od ich pożegnania, do uprzednich pieszczot, godzina po godzinie, coraz

szybciej i szybciej. Wtedy wyszedł z umysłu Hermiony i pozwolił jej wracać do siebie. Powiedział

jeszcze do nieprzytomnego ciała, żeby poszła do ukochanej jak skończy i poszedł spać. Z łóżka nie

wychodził następny dzień, z komnat tydzień. Dzięki genialnemu planowi tych dwóch dziewuch

odzyskał dawno zapomnianą wolność, za którą tęsknił tyle szarych lat.

Bella nie wierzyła, że kiedyś usłyszy słowa przebaczenia, z czyichkolwiek ust. Pierwszy raz

kiedy tu przyszła, usłyszała je najpierw od swojej przyszłej kobiety. Oczywiście Miona przeszła

przez fazy niedowierzania, zaprzeczenia i nieufności, ale zrobiła to w pięć minut po tym jak ujrzała

(byłą już, yey!) Śmierciożerczynię, wpadającą z furkotem szat do laboratorium mistrza eliksirów

(gdzie Herm pomagała warzyć mikstury dla zakonu) i rzucającą mu się na szyję ze słowami „Seviś

ratuj, ja z nimi zwariuję". Przy okazji wcisnęła mu na powitanie soczystego całusa.

Potem Bella powitała ją uroczo („Witaj Szlamciu") i zaczęła narzekać, jak ją wszyscy w pałacu

irytują, że jest tam coraz więcej przemocy, która jej się znudziła, odkąd Rudiego nie ma i że Avery

ma niewyparzony jęzor itd. itp. Kiedy wreszcie jej przerwano, powiedziała, że oczywiście, że wie o

zdradzie Snape'a już od pół roku, ale tak jest ciekawiej i że ona też tak chce. Tu padła niezręczna

cisza, i ciche: „Wierzę pani i przebaczam pani, każdy na to zasługuje". Potem Bella wymusiła

zaciągnięcie jej do dyrektora z złożenie tuzina przysiąg, że będzie działać dla sprawy. A potem to

już było z górki. Kiedy na pierwszym spotkaniu poryczała się po stracie męża, nawet Neville jej

przebaczył, choć oczywiście każdy zachowywał rezerwę w stosunku do niej.

Choć nie była szalona, co zauważało się przy bliższym spotkaniu, nienawidziła trzymać się

konwenansów, a wręcz uciekała od nich gdzie pieprz rośnie. A mimo to Hermiona zaczęła się z nią

trzymać, jakby chciała dodać jej otuchy. Mówiła, że to dlatego, że sama zawsze była wyrzutkiem i

tak jak Bella nigdy nie mogła zejść do świata normalnych ludzi, tak Hermiona nigdy nie mogła tam

wskoczyć. Z czasem Miona, zwana potem Harpią, trochę się rozluźniła, a Trixie, zwana Czarną,

wzięła w garść. Spędzały ze sobą każdą chwilę, aż coś w nich pękło. Obie w swoich ramionach

zapominały czym był strach, odrzucenie i, w końcu, samotność.

Hermiona znalazła Bellatrix na Hogwardzkich błoniach, gdzie kobieta podziwiała wschód

słońca, jednocześnie bawiąc się ze swoim nowym wężem, który, od tamtej pory, stał się jej nieomal

nieodłącznym towarzyszem.

-Jesteśmy wolne. -powiedziała Bella uśmiechając się (najłagodniej, jak umiała), kiedy ujrzała

dziewczynę -Marzyłam o tym od dziecka.

-Cieszę się razem z Tobą. -powiedziała Hermiona siadając obok partnerki -Nagini zrób mi trochę

miejsca!

Wąż spojrzał na Mionę nieprzychylnie, po czym, wyraźnie obrażony, odpełznął trochę dalej.

Czarownice, widząc jego minę, najpierw zachichotały lekko, a potem zaczęły pokładać się ze

śmiechu, pod koniec już ocierając łzy. Kiedy już się uspokoiły, młodsza wskazała na niewielką

torbę, którą ze sobą przyniosła.

-Mam tu coś dla ciebie, Kruczku.

W torbie były wszystkie rzeczy, jakie mogą się przydać na wycieczce. Może być tygodniowa,

może być roczna. Hermiona nie rozpakowała jej od czasu, kiedy pomysł z szukaniem Horkruksów

na własną rękę nie wypalił.

Bella to wiedziała. Spojrzała na swoje Słońce z taką czułością i mocą, że prawie rozpłakało się

ono ze szczęścia. Zresztą one obie miały na to ochotę.

Miona wysłała swojego patronusa, harpię, by powiadomił chłopaków, że ona wybiera się na

wakacje i żeby się nie martwili i nie gniewali, bo przecież nie zostawi ich na zawsze. Bella zrobiła

to samo dla Severusa. Kiedy zobaczyła jakiś miesiąc temu, że może znów korzystać z patronusa,

uwielbiała to robić, zwłaszcza, że przybierał kształt pewnego wielkiego, uroczego ptaszyska.


End file.
